Cosmic Era Legacy Characters
This article deals with characters from the Cosmic Era Legacy timeline of the anime Gundam metaseries. The codes after the name specify in which series/manga the character actually appeared: *GSL - Gundam SEED Legacy See the characters' individual pages, where available, for detailed information. Terminal Key Members: *Martin DaCosta (30) - Head of Intelligence *Edmund Low Siao Shi (25) - Resident tech developer ::Terminal's resident genius. Brains and brawn in one attractive package. Competitive streak with twin brother in Redfield Industries. B-Force (Backup): *Haven Redfield (20) - Pilot of the artillery type TRB-GAT-X103 Barrage Buster Gundam *Allan Wu (20) - Pilot of the assault type TRM-GAT-X102 Marauder Duel Gundam *Kurosaki Kaoru (18) - Pilot of the close combat type TRC-GAT-X105 Cyclone Strike Gundam *Kade Sirin (20) - Pilot of the transformable type TRT-ZGMF-X23S Tempest Saviour Gundam *Chell Johnson (19) - Pilot of the stealth assault type TRS-GAT-X207 Specter Blitz Gundam Spectres *Leonard Catigern Kent - "Liger" *Alexander Leo Demetrios - "Titan" *Marco Angelo Owens - "Fiend" *James Ortiz Valquez - "Knight" *Gerald Anthony Parker - "Panther" PLANT/ZAFT *Lacus Clyne (25) - Chairperson of PLANT Supreme Council. ::Still in a very pedestrian romantic relationship with Kira. Still talks to Pink-chan. *Kira Yamato (24) - ZAFT Admiral. ::Pilot of the infamous Strike, Freedom and Strike Freedom Gundams. Still very much content to remain in the dating phase of his relationship with Lacus, despite heavy workload. *Yzak Joule (26) - ZAFT Admiral, Commander of Team Joule. ::Former pilot of the Duel. Dating Shiho. Mellowed a bit since events of Destiny, but still a bit impulsive/hot headed at times. *Dearka Elsman (26) - ZAFT Commodore, Sub Commander in Team Joule. ::Former pilot of the Buster. Aide and long suffering friend of Yzak. Actively looking for significant other currently. *Shiho Hahnenfuss (26) - ZAFT Captain, Sub Commander in Team Joule. ::Dating Yzak currently. *Shinn Asuka (23) - ZAFT Captain. ::Former pilot of the Impulse & Destiny. Serving in a frontline unit in the ZAFT military, along with Lunmaria and Meyrin. Dating Lunamaria. *Lunamaria Hawke (24) - ZAFT Captain. ::Former pilot of the Impulse. Serving in a frontline unit in the ZAFT military, along with Lunmaria and Meyrin. Dating Shinn. *Meyrin Hawke (23) - ZAFT First Lieutenant. ::Younger sister of Lunamaria. Went back to school, after events of Destiny, for advanced studies, and is seeing someone from her class. ORB Union/UEA *Cagalli Yula Atha (25) - ORB Chief Representative/Commander-in-Chief. ::Former pilot of the Strike Rogue & Akatsuki. Still in a low key relationship with Athrun. *Athrun Zala (25) - ORB Admiral. ::Pilot of the Aegis, Justice & Infinite Justice. Still stuck in dating phase of relationship with Cagalli, due to mutually busy schedules. *Andrew Waltfield (39) - Retired. ::Currently the owner of a small chain of gourmet coffee joints in ORB. *Murrue Ramius (35) - Retired. ::Married Mu in a low key wedding. Working as a freelance naval consultant. *Mu La Flaga (37) - Retired. ::Married Murrue in a low key wedding. Working as a freelance mobile suit/armor consultant. *Jean Carry (38) - Retired Redfield Industries *Theodore "Ted" Redfield (40) - Chairman and CEO of Redfield Industries ::Patriarch of the Redfield family. Infamous for running Redfield Ind. singlehandedly, and making sharp business and political deals. *Edward Low Siao Hu (25) - Resident tech developer ::Redfield Industries's resident genius. Brains and brawn in one attractive package. Competitive streak with twin brother in Terminal. Neutral/Unaffilated *Crystal "Cheryl Nomme" Sirin (25) - Megastar. ::Dubbed "The Empress" by near common consensus, for her preternatural skill in voice and stagework. Younger sister of Kade Sirin.